Cry-Baby
by Kiden3x
Summary: Glee greasers. Dalton Soc's. Set in 1954 to the story line of Johnny Depps rockabilly movie, "Cry-baby". Kurt Hummel is Cry-baby, born a greaser, he and his clan of misfit aren't bad people, they just don't care what other people say. Worlds collide though when he catches the eye of the Soc Blaine Anderson. Seblaine, Klaine, Brittana, Quick, bada** Tina, some Finchel, AU, OOC


Rated T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

I got this idea from last night's episode when Kurt shed a single tear during his solo. It reminded me of Cry-Baby staring Jonny Depp and I've decided to redue the whole story using the glee characters. Neither the characters of the story line are my original ideas.

**Set in 1954 the Scene opens at William McKinley High School. **

**Jacob Ben Israel makes a face while receiving a Booster shot from a rather large needle. The nurse shakes he head in annoyance. When it's done he runs off holding his arm crying, only to be replaced by another student.**

**_Boys_**_: Doo wop, doo doo wop, doo doo wop, doo doo wop (repeatedly)  
_**_Girls_**_: Shoobeedoobee wa.. doowop doo wabby wabby (x3)_

Cry-Baby! Cry-Baby! Cry-Baby!

**Tina moves forward with the first line. Her hair is silky and curled at the tip, her lips plump and covered with red lipstick. She's wearing a fifties top with the sleeves hanging over her shoulders, a black leather jacket hanging loosely and red sash around her neck. Looking very rockabilly.**

_My baby, whoa-ho! He's such a crybaby! Ho, ho! He's such a, cry baby.. cryin' all the time_

(Cry-Baby... Cry-Baby!)

__**Sebastian stands with an arm around Blaine, planting a kiss on his cheek in reassurance. Both are wearing normal clothes of an upstanding citizen variety, their hair neatly trimmed and gelled back. Soc's. **

_My baby, ho ho! He's such a, crybaby, whoa ho! He's such a, crybaby, cryin all the time. (All the time)_

**Brittany S. Pierce is standing two students up in the second line. She's also wearing a black leather that jacket with a pink long dress underneath. A few sophomores pretend to rub their hand over her butt. When one of the boys actually braves a pinch she turns around quickly pulling a seven-inch stiletto knife on them. They jump back in fear quickly raising hands into the air.**

**Santana Lopez cuts forward quickly in line, saying a quick hello to a very pregnant Quinn Fabray then grabs the hands sophmore and shoves him into his buddies, sending all of them back into a table before joining Brittany in a passionate 'Hello' Kiss.**

_Oh when the raindrops start to fall, tears fall from my eyes.  
Then my heart starts to fall, don't you realize, oh realize!_

**The Next girl in line, some unnamed square, takes a look back at Tina. Tina sneers at her menacingly and the girl turns around quickly choosing to get up and take the shot before messing with Tina.**

_My baby, ho ho! He's such a, cry baby, whoa ho! He's such a, crybaby, cryin all the time._

**One by one the greasers are up. First Santana she looks nervous and fights in the beginning but instead of crying like everyone else she breaks out into a laugh and pants like a dog enjoying a scratch behind the ears as the needle pokes her skin. **

**Sebastian shakes his head in distaste looking back for support from his Soc friends while Blaine just laughs at Santana's silliness. Returning forward Sebastian gives Blaine a stern look that wipes the smile away, though he barely stifles a laugh afterwards. **

**Next is Brittany fighting as they remover her leather jacket, looking around wildly. She shakes her head as the needle enters and screws her face up to look crazy, staring at the nurse and then the rest of her peers.**

_When the bad boy looks at me, everybody knows.  
Ooo Ouch, my blood turns hot, right down to my toes.. To my toes!_

_**Girls**__: Shoobeedoobee wa.. doo wop doo wabby wabby (x3)_

Cry-Baby! Cry-Baby! Cry-Baby!

**Tina is up; she sits calmly but gives the doctor a dirty look as he prepares the shot. She doesn't need to remove her jacket because it's already hanging loose. As she gets the shot she scrunches up her face in a sassy manner swaying her hips at the same time, obviously aroused by the pain. She gives the doctor one finally look before leaving abruptly.**

_My baby, ho ho! He's such a, cry baby, whoa ho! He's such a, crybaby, cryin all the time. (All the time)_

Oh when they tell me hes no good, oh what do they know!  
Whats bad to them is good to me  
He sure makes me glow, he makes me glow!

**One of the nurses makes a firm gesture for the next student but winds up having to go over and grab Quinn who was busy knitting a cap and booties. As the nurse puts her hand on Quinn's wrist she snaps it free and quickly puts the nurse in an arm hold before going up to get her shot. She just looks at the nurse threateningly as it's administered then leaves.**

_My baby, ho ho! He's such a, cry baby, whoa ho! He's such a, crybaby, cryin all the time._

Time...(x2)

**Suddenly a group of Soc's burst through the door all dragging Kurt Hummel forward. His hair is slicked back in the Greaser fashion and he's also wearing a black leather jacket. In both lines boys and girls eyes light up at the sight of him. He tries to break loose as they move forward but they've got too good of a hold. He just sits on the stool and flicks his jacket off with attitude, revealing several tattoos in the process. A random girl thrusts her vagina at him but Kurt just ignores it. Next to him Blaine takes the second stool with Sebastian having just finished.**

**Both are looking directly at the floor as their needles puncture at the exact same time. When they feel the sting both look up at each other first sharing stoic expressions to mask the pain. Quickly though the look turns into something real as a single tear escapes down left the side of Kurt's face while Blaine smiles with interest.**

_(You big ol' crybaby!)_


End file.
